The present disclosure relates to an electrodeless lighting system, and more particularly, to an electrodeless lighting system in which a microwave reflector and a light reflector are integrated with each other to resonate by directly discharging microwave into a resonator through an antenna.
In general, in an electrodeless lighting system, microwave energy generated by a microwave generation part for generating microwave is transferred to a resonator through a waveguide to excite a filling material of an electrodeless bulb provided in the resonator, during which a filling gas of the electrodeless bulb is converted into a plasma state and the filled material is excited to emit light.
The electrodeless lighting system has a lifetime that is very long or semi-permanent because it uses an electrodeless bulb without an electrode or a filament. In addition, the filling material filled in the electrodeless bulb is plasmized to emit light like natural light.
Also, the electrodeless lighting system may be called a cutting-edge lighting system that saves energy and maintenance costs through high quantity of light and light speed maintenance rate, has a high lifetime, efficiency, and color rendering property by using an electrodeless light source, and does not use mercury not to harm environment and a human body.
Due to the above-described advantages, the electrodeless lighting system has been spotlighted in a lighting market for sports such as a soccer field, a golf course, and a baseball park. Also, the market expands to a field such as plant cultivation due to light source characteristics, and the electrodeless lighting system has been developing as a next generation green energy because it has the lifetime greater than that of LED.
However, a typical electrodeless lighting system has a complex structure in which a microwave reflecting reflector and a light reflecting reflector are separately provided. Furthermore, microwave loss occurs while the microwave passes through the light reflecting reflector.